Refúgio
by Alexandra Peccla
Summary: Marin estava disposta a se submeter a diversas provações pra concretizar seu seu sonho. Mas o quanto poderia suportar?
1. Prólogo

Saint Seiya não me pertence mas a história da fic sim

Uma fraca chuva cai, dando ao dia um ar triste e monótono, o que diverge da alegria e ansiedade que sinto. Observo as gotículas a tocar de maneira pouco delicada o vidro da janela do carro que me encontro, dou uma mordida na maçã em minha mão, mal sentindo seu sabor. Estava indo a uma cidade estranha, onde não conhecia ninguém. A expectativa do que poderia acontecer me consumia, era uma aflição quase palpável. Mas daria certo, tinha certeza que sim. Esse pensamento de certa forma me confortava. A chuva se intensificava aos poucos, quase como um mau presságio. Preferi ignorar esse fato. Peguei a pasta em meu colo e dela retirei um papel que continha nele meu horário na faculdade, analisei as disciplinas que cursaria aquele semestre, meu primeiro semestre. Cursaria a universidade há 700 km de meu lar. Mas era necessário já que eu queria ter a melhor formação possível. A velocidade do taxi diminuiu, estava quase em minha nova residência, onde moraria pelos próximo cinco quem sabe seis anos. Esperava gostar do lugar... Dentre outras coisas!

Estava frente à casa , era amarela, simples em sua estrutura, mas com um ar aconchegante. Respirei fundo, abri o portão que nada mais era que uma grade de um metro e meio branca, que supostamente deveria dar alguma proteção. Olhei o relógio e constatei que eram quatro e meia da tarde. Entrei na casa, deixei minhas malas em um canto qualquer e olhei a minha volta, estava tudo organizado os moveis em seus devidos lugares, limpos como havia pedido a uma diarista que o fizesse. Dirigi-me a cozinha e tomei bastante água. Senti meu estômago reclamar por comida porque fora a maçã que comi há três horas não comia nada desde o café da manhã, verifiquei a dispensa e constatei o obvio. Estava vazia. Um desânimo me abateu, não sabia aonde comprar algo decente para me alimentar. Porém tive sorte, andei apenas alguns metros e me deparei com um mercado não muito grande. Comprei o que precisava e retornei.

Saboreie o chá de canela fumegante, acompanhado de alguns biscoitos. Faltava ainda uma semana para o inicio das aulas. Após o lanche fui a sala e comecei a ler um livro interessante, quando me movi percebi a dormência no lado direito de meu corpo olhei pela janela e vi que a noite começava a cair. Fui tomar um banho, a água morna pareceu dar-me um choque ao entrar em contato com minha pele, relaxando gradualmente meus músculos amenizando meu cansaço. Tratei de vestir logo um pijama de algodão azul claro. Comi umas frutas fiz minha higiene e fui dormir, cai no sono instantaneamente.

Ainda era cedo, cerca de nove da manhã, eu passei a noite viajando. Observei a fachada da casa que seria minha morada nos próximos anos. Não perdi muito tempo contemplando e logo adentrei o local. Extremamente organizado, isso me aliviou pois a idéia de arrumar minha nova casa não era lá muito empolgante. Notei no canto da parede algumas malas. Certamente já havia chegado alguém. É, infelizmente não vou morar sozinho vou dividir a casa e principalmente as despesas com outros dois rapazes. Só espero que sejam legais. Fui a cozinha e me servi de leite e um sanduíche natural. Logo cheguei ao quarto e me deparei com meu colega adormecido, seus cabelos eram ruivos a pele alva, me questionei a cor de seus olhos, logo descobriria. Ele era pequeno se comparado a mim. Que seja não vou perder meu tempo observando ele. Tão logo me joguei na cama como estava mesmo, não demorou muito adormeci.

Despertei horas depois, a princípio estranhei o lugar, mas logo me lembrei de onde estava. Fiz minha higiene. E fui pra sala me deparando com aquele colega que estava sentado em posição de lótus no sofá com uma almofada no colo e um livro um tanto espesso sobre ela. Não quis interromper e me sentei noutro sofá em silêncio.

- Como vai? Sou M. Aguilar. – apresentou-se meu colega, e quem sabe futuro amigo.

- Ah, estou bem, sou A. Lion. – amaldiçoei o costume de se dizer apenas o sobrenome a estranhos.

- Não o vi chegar... De todo modo o almoço ficará pronto em alguns minutos. – sorriu ele, reparei em seus olhos, eram azuis. – Deve estar com fome, bem eu estou.

Nos dirigimos a cozinha e pude então experimentar um cozido feito por Aguilar, realmente ele sabia cozinhar, cara que sorte eu tive.

- E então que matérias pegou? – perguntei despreocupado.

- Hmm, espera um pouco. – o vi sair e retornar em um instante – Essa é minha grade horária.

- Legal, estamos na mesma turma de sociologia e de filosofia. – sorri satisfeito.

- Isso é bom, quem sabe não fazemos algum trabalho juntos, sabe eu sempre tive problemas pra ir atrás da colaboração de meu "amigos" de todo modo vai ser interessante.

- Quando será que ele vai chegar? – inquiri.

- Amanhã à tarde, recebemos uma carta hoje dele informando isso, seu nome é I. Amamiya. Está no mesmo curso que nós.

- Que tipo de pessoa ele será? – pensei alto.

- Espero que alguém responsável! – respondeu ele.

Passei a tarde conversando com Aguilar, era uma pessoa culta e madura, fiquei satisfeito com a companhia que sabia que teria por um longo tempo. Ao cair da noite sai para conhecer a cidade e quem sabe ficar com uma bela garota...

Simpatizei com meu colega, Lion é alegre e espontâneo, inteligente e sabe sustentar uma conversa. Se Amamiya for como ele estará tudo bem. Pouco depois dele sair, resolvi também dar uma volta. A cidade estava iluminada e algumas barracas montadas vendiam comida e em outra tinham uns joguinhos bobos. Então uma garota me abordou:

- Oi é novo na cidade, não é mesmo?- ela tinha a aparência delicada, era loira e muito bonita – Se quiser te mostro a cidade, sou J. Camaleão.

- Ah gostaria sim obrigado, sou M. Aguilar.

Aparentemente Camaleão viu algo interessante em mim pois não desgrudou de mim, fiquei sabendo que ela seria uma caloura de psicologia. Em dado momento vi Lion abraçado a uma bela morena em um canto mais afastado. Fiquei mais duas horas na agradável companhia de Camaleão, ela me deu seu telefone no final, disse que se eu precisasse de algo não deveria hesitar em ligar para ela.

Quando cheguei fui logo comer algo. Lion chegou e me perguntou:

- Não comeu fora por que?

- Fui desprevenido sabe...

- E a loirinha?

- Que tem ela? – perguntei.

- Ela não te convidou? – perguntou um tanto sarcástico.

-...

Fui dormir nessa noite não tive sonhos, foi como morrer, simplesmente inexistir...

Continua


	2. Convivência

Sentia saudade, muita saudade de minha casa, saudade dos que deixei, em especial meus peixes e meu cachorro "Kiko" o pior é que eu não tinha noção de quando retornaria, será que os peixinhos ainda estariam vivos? A tristeza se abateu sobre mim, parece besteira, quem se importaria tanto com seus sete peixinhos? Certo, eu me importava, poderia tê-los trazido... Já que estava totalmente fora de cogitação trazer Kiko para morar comigo. Peguei a foto do meu cãozinho com certa veneração, logo a coloquei em um porta retrato de cristal que ganhei de presente no natal passado. Apoiei o retrato no criado mudo ao lado da minha cama, e o fiquei mirando com admiração, o pêlo amarelo do meu labrador. A porta do quarto se abriu, mas nem me prestei a olhar quem entrou:

- E o pulguento? – perguntou Lion.

- O nobre cão em questão se chama Kiko! – respondi simplesmente.

- Ok, ele chegou... Não está curioso em conhecê-lo?

- Tenha a santa paciência vou conviver com ele por anos, vou enjoar da cara dele, da sua também.

- Diz isso porque me adora sei disso. – volveu com um sorriso encantador, ele todo é encantador, mais de um e oitenta aquela pele bronzeada, os fios rebeldes dourados a enfeitar sua cabeça, ele é lindo, o pior, sabe disso... Será que ele é gay? Pior, será que ele acha que eu sou gay?

- Vou ver a outra figura que vai morar conosco.

Na sala jogado displicentemente no sofá estava um belo rapaz, de cabelos azulados e olhos azuis impetuosos, muito bonito ele por sinal, lembrava Lion.

- É, Amamiya? – perguntei hesitante.

- Prefiro que me chamem pelo meu primeiro nome, sou Ikki. – minha face ardeu quando ele me encarou de uma forma, meio indiscreta digamos.

- Mas, não nos conhecemos ainda e já diz seu nome assim? – reassumi o controle da situação.

- Humpf! – foi a resposta.

- Aguilar vamos conviver por anos, é bom nos conhecermos melhor, me chame pelo nome também, sou Aiolia. - agora sim, estava perdida, teria que dizer meu nome, era um nome oriental, mas talvez eles percebessem...

- Seu nome qual é? – perguntou Ikki.

- É, é que não é um nome muito bonito sabe... – tentei fugir pela tangente.

-Diz logo homem! – me interrompeu Amamiya.

- Marin... – disse num sussurro inaudível.

- Fala pra fora, porra! – falou num tom mais alto Ikki.

- Marin, meu nome é Marin.

- Não é um nome feio não, diferente sim, feio não! – tentou me consolar Aiolia.

- De onde venho é nome de mulher. – murmurou o moreno.

- Estão com fome? – mudei de assunto estrategicamente.

- Faminto, a viagem foi desgastante. O que temos para o jantar?

- Sei lá, vou improvisar algo decente. – disse eu num resmungo – da próxima vez quem é o Aiolia.

- Claro, mas não garanto a saúde de seus estômagos... – brincou ele.

O jantar foi calmo degustamos a comida quase sem nos falar. O tal Ikki tinha um irmão mais novo que era um prodígio e começaria a faculdade esse ano mesmo, perguntei o porquê dele não morar com ele, respondeu que era melhor cada um ter seu espaço. Aiolia também tinha um irmão, mais velho por sinal que estava no último ano da facul. Alguns têm sorte... Os rapazes não eram muito falantes mas isso era bom, evitaria que eu me expusesse demais e acabace por me entregar.

- Marin você é bem... Como dizer, delicado... – disse Ikki assim do nada.

- Também acho que ele é, mas o safado até que faz sucesso com as garotas! – e por um breve momento senti por ele um amor profundo, mas foi muito rápido – Devem ter tara por androginia.

-Com licença. – disse me retirando logo, mas pude ouvir as minhas costas Ikki dizer.

-Não precisava ser tão direto.

Me joguei na cama de qualquer jeito, sem nem mesmo vestir um pijama. Se eles descobrirem estarei perdida, sou uma garota me passando por garoto, droga, só me resta rezar pra que só descubram no dia da formatura.

No dia seguinte sai com June, realmente a companhia daquela loirinha me agradava, ela era meiga, como eu jamais fui, admiro pessoas meigas. Comemos muita besteira, depois de eu dissuadi-la de que ela estava linda e que não precisava ficar contando calorias, ela ficou radiante. Passamos horas juntas, ou melhor juntos já que ela achava que estava com um garoto. Já era noite quando me ofereci para levá-la em casa, ela não aceitou, disse que queria me levar em casa, sério ela me levou até a porta de casa:

- Foi muito bom passar o dia com você...- disse ela corando encantadoramente.

- Foi sim. – eu disse depositando em sua bochecha um beijo casto. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando ela me beijou, um daqueles beijos de cinema, mas não técnico. E correu apressada provavelmente morta de vergonha do que fez.

Entrei em casa com o pensamento estranho de que tinha beijado uma garota, não foi ruim na verdade eu até gostei...

- Ora vejam, pensei que nunca fosse ficar com ela. – comentou Aiolia divertido.

- E por que não ficaria? – o desafiei.

- Ahn, deixa pra lá.

Entrei no quarto e me deparei com Ikki vestindo uma boxer branca, todo seu corpo exposto, que belo corpo ele tinha. Ele estava de costa, mas logo se virou pra mim:

- Desculpe, a porta tava aberta, vou dar a você privacidade.

- Não se preocupe e fica ai. Não vou demorar. – só deixando aquele abdômen e peitoral bem trabalhados expostos. – Vai se trocar também? – assenti com a cabeça, se arrependimento matasse, provavelmente ele achava que eu ia me trocar na frente dele sem nada demais, mas para minha sorte ele saiu do quarto, mais que rapidamente coloquei um pijama branco mega largo e desci pra preparar um lanche.

- Vai provar dos meus dotes culinários hoje, Marin. – disse Aiolia divertido.

- Claro que vai, afinal foi muito trabalhoso abrir a caixa de suco e montar um sanduíche, não é mesmo Aiolia. – volveu Ikki, eu não pude deixar de rir, na verdade gargalhei, e senti dois pares de olhos a me fitar.

- Que foi? – perguntei me recuperando.

- Nada. – responderam em uníssono.

- Mas gostei da sua risada. – disse Ikki.

Terminamos a refeição e cada um foi para seu canto, em busca de alguma privacidade, fui para o quarto e coloquei os fones, fechei os olhos enquanto ouvia a melodia e deitei na cama:

Playground school bell rings again  
>Rain clouds come to play again<br>Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
>Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to<br>Hello!

If I smile and don't believe  
>Soon, I know I'll wake from this dream<br>Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
>Hello! I'm the lie living for you so you can hide<br>Don't cry

Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping  
>Hello! I'm still here<br>All that's left of yesterday

A melodia acabou e a coloquei novamente, mas quando dei por mim os fones me haviam sido tirado, e Aiolia os utilizava, ouvindo a música ficou calado um momento sentado a beira da minha cama.

- Um pouco triste não acha? – perguntou me devolvendo o fone.

- Não, é bela tão somente... Amanhã é dia de faxina, vou deixar vocês fazerem sozinhos, já que até agora eu cuidei de tudo!

- Que malévolo está se mostrando, certo. – disse Aiolia se virando pra sair, mas pude ouvi-lo murmurar – "Quem vê essa cara de anjo, não imagina o que há por trás..."

Ainda tinha alguns dias antes das aulas voltarem, poderia aproveitar, quem sabe sair com a June novamente. Sabia que ela não tentaria nada mais ousado que um beijo, apesar de tudo era tímida. Fora que saindo com ela reforça a idéia de que sou um "rapaz normal"

Foi o que fiz passei a tarde acompanhada da loirinha, foi muito agradável. Já era noite quando estávamos em uma praça e um cara começou a encará-la, fiquei surpreso de perceber que aquilo me incomodou:

- June, parece que ele gostou de você!

- Quem? – perguntou ela que estava muito ocupada prestando atenção em mim. Eu indiquei o lugar onde estava parado aquele homem. – Marin, ele está encarando você. – disse ela, eu gelei com a possibilidade, nós já usávamos nossos nomes. O homem em questão se aproximou de nós duas e se apresentou:

- Oi, meninas como vão? – perguntou ele, June deu uma risadinha, que me irritou profundamente.

- Eu sou um garoto se não percebeu! – falei prontamente, mas a expressão dele não mudou.

- Me chamo Shura... – Zeus mais um a dizer o primeiro nome assim. Isso ta ficando uma bagunça.

-Sou Aguilar. – disse mantendo a formalidade.

- Sou June. – disse a loirinha, senti ganas de matá-la.

Um sorriso se desenhou no belo rosto de Shura, sim era um belo homem admito. Ele me chamou de menina, isso me deixou desconfortável, certo, eu não era um modelo de virilidade, não tinha como ser... Ele sentou no banco em que estávamos, ao lado de June, senti meus músculos enrijecerem com isso, tinha que ir embora logo, mas não estava disposta a deixar minha amiga acompanhada daquele cara que eu não conhecia. Logo os dois engataram em uma conversa animada que me mantive a parte. Encarava meus pés com profundo interesse. Para minha sorte começou a chuviscar e cada um seguiu seu rumo.

Cheguei em casa desanimada, o breve momento que passei na presença do moreno perspicaz estragou com a tarde agradável que tive com June. A sala estava vazia e escura, segui para o quarto e ele também estava vazio, deitei e apaguei. Acordei tarde quase na hora do almoço. Ikki estava sentado naquele espaço estratégico cercado de vidro que eu desconhecia o nome. Santa ignorância. Ele lia algo, quando me aproximei sorri ao constatar o que ele lia , "A tormenta de espadas" sorri satisfeita, já havia lido aquele livro e tinha amado. Aiolia estava em outro canto sentado todo encolhido lendo "A divina comédia" sem dúvida ambos tinham bom gosto. Não os incomodei, passamos o dia cada um em seu mundo, respeitávamos o espaço alheio, isso era confortável. Não vi June naquele dia, mas meu celular tocou a noite e era ela...

- Marin, ele me beijou! – despejou a garota.

- Ele?

- Sim, Shura, eu o vi essa manhã e bom... Conversamos um pouco e quando penso que não ele me beijou. – aquela informação me incomodou um pouco.

-... – eu não consegui articular nada.

- Mas sabe não gosto dele. Acho que estou gostando de outra pessoa. – disse num tom hesitante, claro que ela devia gostar de alguém, porém não gostei de saber disso.

- Pretende ficar com ele de novo? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Na verdade não, me senti estranha, como se estivesse traindo meus sentimentos... – quem diria ela era romântica.

- Creio que eu não possa aconselhá-la, sabe nunca me apaixonei! – disse resoluta.

- Ah... – sua voz estava desanimada - Quem sabe um dia. – como se tivesse se agarrado a um fraco fio de esperança sua voz estava animada.

Meus colegas eram peculiares, Aiolia tinha a personalidade forte e não era muito paciente, já Marin era sereno como poucos que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer, talvez só que superasse esse seu aspecto fosse Mu, de todo modo, não parecia haver nada que fizesse dos próximos anos desagradáveis. Nós respeitávamos o espaço um do outro, a individualidade ali era sagrada, éramos individualistas.

Apesar de estar a pouco tempo nessa cidade, já me sentia em casa. Conheci pessoas interessantes, como dois loiros que moravam juntos Hyoga e Shaka, às vezes saia com eles, mas realmente era estranho aquele par atraía muita atenção feminina e alguma masculina também, disse isso a eles, mas eles disseram que era impressão minha, que se não fosse estariam olhando pra mim...

Mas quem realmente me impressionava era Marin tinha um jeito delicado, uma aparência delicada, será que era gay? Se era, não havia afetação em sua voz, nem nada parecido.

Dois dias, só mais dois dias e começaria minha rotina de aulas, tinha certeza que vararia noites estudando, mesmo antes da época de provas. Era um hábito desde os meus 13 anos.

- Ikki, anda logo! – diz Hyoga me apressando.

- Pronto.

- Até que enfim, você demora como uma moça a se arrumar. – Shaka dizia em tom desdenhoso, ele era irritante.

- ...

Continua...

Se alguém acompanha a fic por favor comente, sinto falta do incentivo, não tive um único comentário se quer, fico desanimada a continuar, pois não sei o que acham.


End file.
